


Entropy

by shinodabear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experimental, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/pseuds/shinodabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is at odds with itself, but there are moments when it's all very simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "chaos" challenge at the LJ comm, "slashthedrabble"

Contrary to (Contrary to popular) popular belief, he never showed outward (belief, he never stepped out of line – the line he drew.) signs of psychosis. _Everyone told his mother “What a wonderful little boy you have,” and he would_ smile (stare back at them,) at them and thank them (dipping his head shyly.) But on the inside (Inside, he was) he was sneering (drawing the line between him and them.) _He wasn’t like any of them._ He’d show them (They’d see.).

 _Carl Powers._ He was (He was the) his first (first real case.). That’s what (That’s when it began.) started it all. He begged him, “Please, no” (They told him “no,”) but he did it anyway (but he pursued the facts until the case ran cold.) He (He never) forgot him, save for (forgot) _those shoes._

Life dragged on (Time passed.). _There were moments when he got bored, moments when he felt like there was no one else on the planet like him, and then he found him._ Then “Sherlock” (Then “Moriarty”) _came into his life._ That name (That name) would haunt him, (would follow him everywhere,) _that name he couldn’t put a face to –_ until Molly let him in (until it was too late.) He (It would lead him) led him to the place where it (to the pool) all began. And he would (And then it would end.) burn him. They would all cower in fear, (Everything would be understood.) on the television, in their homes, in their stupid little government boots. (If he could only figure out) If he could only (why) take that final step, give that final order (no one was moving.) to shoot.

 _It was a stalemate._ There was no (There wasn’t a chance to) moving forward (go back.). _Then,_ for the briefest of moments (for a second) _their eyes met._ **And everything was perfectly clear: Words only complicated the process, blemished its original state. Once the words were removed from the equation, the matter was simply that the universe was created by destruction and in order to create, the universe had to destroy; the inverse process, the process that man exerted over his world subjected order onto the universe, he created and the universe slowly learnt entropy.** Which meant that his act was an act (So this was what he was to become?). He wanted; he always wanted (He did not want that.). And at this very moment, (Right now he needed) he only needed to reach out and take (to pull the trigger.). _So he_ did (didn’t.).

They lingered outside the edges of their potential, touching in only select but crucial places, defensive weapons forgotten, and there, in the breath between, was all that could have been. Perhaps for a second, he would pull closer. Perhaps, for a second, he would push away. But the choice was taken from him. The universe chose what it had always chosen.

(With Sherlock’s forgotten gun, John shot the bomb.)

They had to start again.


End file.
